Not Just Another Kuroshitsuji Love Story
by Yourfriendthecrow
Summary: A story about a young woman who is forced to be Ciel Phantomhive's governess, or else his devilish butler will turn her in to the police. Mace is my OC. Give her a chance. She's not who you think she may be. This is not just another Kuroshitsuji love story (: please review my lovelies 3 Written by Yourfriendthecrow. You'll love it!
1. Gloomy Weather and Foul Creatures

So, here's a little fanfic for Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler. An awesome manga and anime series :) I don't mean to disgrace Yana Toboso or the creators of the anime, Funimation, Etc. Only constructive criticism please :) Enjoy!

~Chapter 1

"So this is the manor Phantomhive."

A young woman stood facing the enormous mansion in a little less than awe. She wasn't easily impressed, and rightfully so. She didn't like rich folk, being raised in the East end after moving from the United States where she was born. She detested anyone who would pity her for being a _commoner. _She didn't even want to take up the governess position for the young Earl Ciel. She had heard much about him down at the local pub, and to say the least she wasn't too fond of the things said about him. Rude, abrupt, impatient and cruel to his servants, except his butler, dressed all in black, Sebastian Michaelis. However, if she hadn't taken up the job, the same butler would have turned her over to the police.

Her thoughts were interrupted as an old man walked towards her, smile on his face.

"HO,HO,HO. Welcome to the manor, Miss Mcaphey. I am Tanaka the young lord's-

With a flash Mr. Tanaka shrank down about two feet and his wrinkles stretched into a smooth face, all the while his words were cut off by 'HO,HO,HO'.

This had hardly shocked the woman. She heard of how strange Ciel's servants were, she had been prepared for the worst. All the same, she followed Mr. Tanaka into the large entrance hall. The place seemed to have a ghostly air, lonley, abandoned. It was perfect. The walls were midnight blue, long, dark, drapes hung from windows running from floor to ceiling, handsome silver decor gleamed in the setting sunlight. She heaved a relaxed sigh as she was led down a hallway into, what she could only guess to be, the earl's private study. Sitting at the desk was a young boy, about thirteen years of age, meaning she was ten years his senior. He stood about five foot four, a few inches shorter than herself. Most obvious was his dark blue hair, nearly matching the walls surrounding him. An eyepatch lay across his face. The miss had heard that he lost his eye in the fire that killed his parents, but she didn't buy it. No other injuries suggested he had even been licked by a candle's flame. She couldn't believe such a farce for even a second without feeling like an imbecile.

"Good afternoon Miss Mcaphey. It's pleasant to see you again."

She moved her head and faced the voice. She eyed the butler suspiciously. He didn't seem pleased at all, to be expected of a man in charge of such a large house. The butler seemed genuine. Not a crack in his voice or a sneer on his face as he told such mockery.

"No need to be formal, Mr. Michaelis. Please call me By my first name, Mace"

She smiled and nodded her best, combing her medium length, golden waves back out of her face to get a better glimpse of the situation at hand. She had been practicing her manner's as best she could. Yet, she still had a long way to go. Being nice to this demon was difficult, but she could manage.

"All the same, You shall call me sebastian then, Mace" This is our master, Lord Ciel, Son of Vincent, earl to the Phantomhive's"

"Pleased to finally meet you Young Lord" She smiled again, " I will try my best to teach you well."

The boy looked up at her, studying her face, "Thank you, Please do your best. I believe you know the consequences if you don't."

_'Damn! The butler told him?! I better watch what I say in this house then.' _She thought to herself, not letting her face change in the slightest to show worry or even a passing thought. She had been practicing this technique for a while. She didn't trust Sebastian, nor did she think he trusted her. Any weakness shown would certainly be recorded in the demon's memory to be used against her later.

"Sebastian! Show Miss Mcaphey to her room and bring her fresh water and a wash basin, she's had a tedious journey and would probably like to freshen up before supper. Being a Governess rather than a servant, I would like her to accompany me at the table for every meal. Understood Sebastian?"

The butler raised his eyebrows slightly at the request, nodded, and said with a bow, "Yes, my lord."

The butler smirked as he approached the woman, crimson eyes never leaving hers. he held out his large, gloved hand, waiting for the woman to grasp it. When she refused he put his hand back at his side, glared, smile vanishing. He wouldn't be able to have much fun with her after all. He motioned to the outside hall and led her down a maze of corridors. They arrived at a dead-end and the butler pushed on the wall. It gave way easily as a second hall was revealed, lined with doors of different shades of blue. Sebastian walked up to the sky blue door, next to his own, turned the handle, and stepped inside. the miss followed in pursuit of the black mass of man, commenting on her way through the door, "I hate blue light only reflects the world's imperfections ten fold. I much rather prefer gloom. The atmosphere seems more relaxed on days such as that. That's why I was so happy to move to England so long ago. it's nearly always gloomy down in the east end."

The butler stopped, turned his head round to her with an understanding expression on his face. "Yes. It seems so doesn't it. I prefer the gloom as well." a smile creeping up his lips. '_At least we have one thing in common'_ Sebastian thought.

"Also, do you have any _dogs_ here?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Pluto. I must warn you though, he is a demon hound. Beware of his fire breath."

"Unfortunately is right. I am simply repulsed by dogs. Their breath is vulgar, they are dirty, and they give you loyalty no matter if you want it or not. Disgusting creatures."

Sebastian stopped once more, this time nearly dropping the pitcher of water he was pouring. 'D_oes she really believe so?' _He asked himself. was she really so much similar to him?

He turned to face her and walked until their noses were nearly touching, being the same height, and looked into her sea green eyes. She was not even phased by this notion. No fear or anxiousness was detectable by the demon. _'What a peculiar human' _he thought to himself.

"Sebastian may I help you with something?" Her eyes narrowing as they looked straight into the depths of his own crimson irises.

"N-No. I was just going to agree." He stepped back and continued to pour the water, shaking slightly at the tension radiating from Mace. She soon stepped away from where she had planted herself and walked over to look out of the french balcony, opening the windows as she did so. Sebastian couldn't help thinking about how adorable she was, long black dress and contrasting blonde hair blowing in the mind like unnatural rivers of satin and velvet.

~ Hope you liked Chapter 1 :) Please review and send me back any constructive criticism! Love you guys!


	2. Sebastian's intent and London's Bridge

Sorry for all the errors in chapter 1, especially the one where Mace is talking about Blue skies.. haha I was sooooo worried people wouldn't get it * rubs neck anxiously. Well, here's Chapter 2, Enjoy :)

~Chapter 2

Mace sat at the end of the table, directly opposite of Ciel. After Sebastian left her room, She decided to pull her hair up in a ponytail with a dark red ribbon, almost matching Sebastian's eyes, and wash her face, before heading downstairs. While meandering around before supper, she couldn't help but think of the smile Sebastian displayed on his face as she told him how she dislikes dogs and blue skies. Those piercing crimson eyes playing through her mind like a dream. It made her uncomfortable. She had never felt such an annoying tickle persistent in her abdomen before, and she didn't like it one bit. Did she fancy Sebastian? Whose to say. Her brain wrapped around this question as the dinner bell rang from down the hall. There he was, still smiling, holding the silver bell motioning towards the dining hall. As she stepped into the room, Ciel stood right next to a chair at the end of the table. She inched closer as he pulled the chair out, asked her to sit, and slid the chair closer to the table. She could tell it took all of his strength, being smaller than her, though it was so gentlemanly.

So, now she sits, struggling to hear Ciel from across the long mahogany table. Through most of the meal she sat quietly, letting Ciel explain rules of the household as Sebastian served them with a sly smile and quick glances in her direction. She wondered why Sebastian doesn't join the Earl for dinner, but he seemed busy bustling around, he probably doesn't have time. This concluded her to query when exactly he does eat.

"-What do you think?"

She blinked, coming back to reality. "W-What?"

The Earl chuckled, "Not listening, eh? You have much to learn. I asked you what you think about Sebastian?

She blushed, could he read her mind? Has that damned demon told the Earlabout the previous events leading up to dinner?

"H-He's a m-marvelous... dedicated butler I suppose."

"Ah, admiring his workmanship. I saw you eyeing him curiously and was just wondering what exactly you found so enthralling. He's the perfect frame a butler should fill. I must agree with you about that. Mind your gaze though. You might distract him."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian smirk through his glossy black fringe, Clearly directed towards her. Needless to say, she kept conversation with Ciel for the rest of the meal.

After dinner, Mace retreated to her room. However, she couldn't find her way back to the secret hall. She pushed on wall after wall, with no success. She wandered around the dark corridors looking for Mr. Tanaka or Sebastian, instead, to her actual surprise, she found three more servants in the kitchen surrounding the island. She stood stunned as they introduced themselves.

"Oy. Look there, she must be the new Governess. Hey mate! I'm Baldroy, but you can call me Bard."

"Hello miss, I am Mey-rin. pleasure to meet you finally."

"Yeah, specially since Sebastian said '_Dont scare the new governess, Mace. She seems delicate.'"_

'_Delicate?!' _Mace thought to herself, slightly angered at Sebastian.

"Oh, yeah! I'm Finny." The boy spoke again. He was young, with a goofy grin to boot.

"Oy. Hey Sebastian. Don't worry, she walked in on us. She's a right pretty one isn't she?"

Mace looked behind her and jumped a few feet. Sebastian had snuck up on her! How did she not detect his presence? His slight breath, beating heart, soft steps? This puzzled her more than shock. How did he move so silently?

" Are you lost miss?" replied Sebastian, disregarding Bard with the wave of his hand.

"Sebastian, I said call me Mace. Remember." She said, trying to calm herself and slow her heartbeat. Why did her chest flutter when she saw Sebastian. Her face flushed when he eyed her, feet shuffled backwards when he walked near?

"Right, I do apologise. Now, let me show you back to your room."

"U-Uh, ok. Goodnight Bard, Mey-rin, Finny. See you tomorrow I guess."

She waved to them with a genuine smile. She liked them. They were less mysterious than Mr. Tanaka or Sebastian. This time when Sebastian held out his hand, she reluctantly grabbed it, after a moment of hesitation. She didn't want to wander the halls unprotected in the dark. The darkness held secrets, entrapped lost souls, enveloped a person to suffocation of the throat. The darkness made her uncomfortable, Sebastian could tell. She didn't like darkness, she liked gloom. Gloom has the perfect amount of light, as to not blind you or hide you. Sebastian led her seamlessly back to the secret hall, bid her goodnight, and stepped into the blue door next to hers, the same color as the earl's eye, and into his room.

Looking back at her door, she noticed the color had changed. Stepping through the threshold she realized. The color replicated that of a gloomy winters day, her favorite kind of day. '_Did Sebastian do this for me?' _ She queried as she sit on her bed. Even the sheets and goose-down comforter replicated the clouds she loved ever so much. Why would he do this? Why did he seem so interested in her? She was just another servant, nothing special. And why did she care so much? All questions she couldn't answer as she unpacked her bags into the maroon colored wood wardrobe. She lay on her bed, stomach down, singing and drawing. She was a spectacular artist. Lines in fabric swaying down, eyes perfectly symmetrical, hair flowing through the wind. She molded the story into one masterpiece, though, never to be seen by anyone else at her discresion.

Sebastian perked up in bed as he heard a familiar voice through the wall to Mace's room. An angelic voice echoed in his head, perfectly on pitch, never missing a word, '_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, My Fair lady.'_

~Hope you enjoyed my little Chapter 2 :3 Will write more soon :D Constructive criticism only please!


	3. Rainy Day and A Beautiful Woman

OMYFREAKINGOSHITYGOSH I AM MAAAAAAD! I have to write chapter 3 all over again cause my Grandma's stupid internet decided to stop working right as I was about to save it after I finished. F MY LIFE. Anyways, enjoy I guess...

~Chapter 3

Mace woke up with a start. Cold sweat surrounded her in the bed. Wet sheets tangled around her abdomen and legs, like a snake suffocating it's prey. Her nightmare haunted her throughout the morning as she changed from her night-clothes and brushed out her hair. Why did she get the blame for something her family did before her? Why couldn't her escape from the United States also mean her escape from her past?

Mace descended the stairs and towards the garden where she was to meet Ciel for breakfast. Her long, Blue-grey dress blew in the wind as she stepped out into the frosty air of the outdoors. A few steps away from her, Sebastian stood silently smiling, equally on both feet, one hand to his side, and the other reached out towards Mace in a welcome manner, awaiting her grasp. She placed her hand ever so gently on his and he led her down the steps to the gazebo, eyeing the silky ribbon in her mass of wavy, blonde hair, perfectly matched to her dress. She looked to the sky, saying "I assume it'll rain quite soon." She was proven right as the stepped under the gazebo, rain beginning to pound on it's roof. Sebastian pulled a chair out for her and she sat.

" Let's try to disregard the noise Miss Mcaphey, I am anxious to know what today's lessons will be." Ciel said, obviously accustomed to the rain.

"Yes. I agree. Today's lesson will be on the history of the Black plague and it's origination. You know, it happened around this time of year. Rain helped to spread it. We will then do arithmetic and maybe some piano if you would like."

"Of course, I would love to. It should prove a nice change of pace from that wretched violin."

Mace didn't like the violin either, though she was forced to learn. It isn't that she wasn't good, She just didn't enjoy playing such complicated music. Piano seemed much easier, relaxing even. It provided an escape for her. An escape from the world she so hated. No one could understand her adoration, love, want, need for music._ 'I wonder if Sebastian understands' _ She thought to herself. Suddenly, an image flashed before her eyes. She saw herself playing the piano with no one else there, spotlight on her. Then, another light appears and she sees Sebastian, violin in hand, playing hauntingly beautiful music, their sounds mixing in perfect harmony. A fantasy that, it seemed, would never come true.

"Miss- I mean Mace. Pardon my intrusion but I think your breakfast may be getting cold." Sebastian whispered to her, lips only centimeters from her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as the cold air arround her seemed to drop a few degrees.

Surprised, she turned her head back to Ciel and then down to the plate before her. Poached salmon and croissants with raspberry sauce. It looked delicious, though she wasn't very hungry anymore. How could she have let her mind slip for a second time? Color rushed to her cheeks and she looked up at to Ciel as Sebastian spoke again.

" Did you know, Mace, that I play violin? I was actually Young master's tutor before he decided to quit."

She smiled, " How wonderful! it's quite understandable though. I don't enjoy playing the violin either. I prefer to have someone play it for me."

" Ah, very much like how I don't enjoy singing myself. I would rather have _someone_ sing for me." sebastain glanced at her and smirked, Showing her his hidden meaning.

The color flushed from her face. '_H__ad he been listening to me sing last night?!'_ She wearily thought to herself. She couldn'tt seem surprised though, she might've shown weakness in front of Ciel and Sebastian. She sat back and smiled agreeing with his statement as if the hidden intent hadn't effected her at all.

" I agree. Well, Sebastian, what's your favorite song to listen to?"

" Oh, that's simple." Sebastian turned and in a sing-song voice sang, "_London bridge is falling down..."_

So he _had_ listened to her singing last night. A chill went down her spine, and it wasn't from the weather this time. Mace remained facing Ciel, looking in his eyes so as not to show any concern. She couldn't help but imagine Sebastian sitting on the floor next to the wall separating their rooms, glass to the wall, ear to the glass, listening to every word, every note come from her mouth. In reality, she knew he was probably such minding his business doing something quiet in his room, and happened to hear a few words of the song. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say she was a quiet singer, but the thought of Sebastian watching her every move, listening to her every word, gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

" Shall we start our lessons then Miss Mcaphey?" Ciel wiped his mouth with his napkin, set it on the table, and stood up, waiting for Mace to do the same.

"Y-Yes, of course! Shall we go to the study then?"

" No. I would prefer the library. We shall be able to find more peace in there I think."

" I would assume so." She smiled and stood up. " Let us go then."

This time, Ciel reached out his hand in wait for hers. She placed her's on top of his just as Sebastian was opening his mouth to speak, then closed it, words cut from his mouth. Instead, Sebastian took off his tail coat and put it around Mace's shoulders, not wanting her to catch a cold in the rain. She accepted it with a curt nod and walked back to the house with Ciel, Sebastian following close behind. In the main hall, Sebastian turned, bowed, and separated from them, leaving Ciel to show Mace upstairs. he had work to do. He didn't want to find Bard in a destroyed kitchen with a burnt goose and an excuse involving dynamite or flamethrowers again. He walked away, slowly filling with simmering dread.

Ciel was quite bored of his lesson after a while of hearing about something 500 years in the past. He didn't like the past. He only cared for the future, and the inevitable destiny it held out to him. Mace could sense this and stopped the lesson, asking Ciel to follow her downstairs. They arrived at the music hall, in the middle of the room was a white and gold grand piano, seemingly untouched by human hands. She sat down and began to play.

The music echoed throughout the house, each room it passed through amplified its volume, swaying the house to and fro. Even from the kitchen where Sebastian was rolling dough, the sound was crystal clear. He put down his rolling pin, discontinued his work, as did the other servants in the house, and walked in a dream-like state, towards the source of the song.

Sebastian was the last to arrive at the hall. He stood in the shadows behind a corner and watched as a beautiful woman came to life at the piano in the center of the room. The music so closely represented the pain she radiated from her soul, the sadness that was shown through her face. This woman, unrecognizable now, had brought tears to the servants' eyes, and to his great surprise, the demon had started to cry as well. Something he hadn't done in a while. She swayed ever so slightly as her hands moved across the keys, eyes gleaming with tears. He couldn't stand there anymore, he had to comfort the woman. Luckily the song ended, his cover was kept. He could see the streams coming down Ciel's face, the gleam in his eyes, recognition of her pain shown in them. He turned away, pained at the sight. He turned back to the direction of the kitchen and started to walk, hoping with his whole heart that that woman would appear before him again, perhaps accompanied by her sweet, sweet voice. He started to sing again, _'London bridge is falling down, My fair Mcaphey.'_

_~ Hope you liked it! Damn, it took a while, especially since I had to write it twice. Constructive criticism only please :)_


	4. Back Stories and Mace's Song

Yay! thank you friends who have read chapters 1-3 :) much appreciated 3 I will have to make the chapters even loooonger now... well, enjoy chapter 4 :D

~Chapter 4

Mace stood, walked over to Ciel and crouched down to his level. She began to wipe the tears from his eyes when she noticed some coming from under his eyepatch. Curious she lifted it, revealing a purple iris with a pentagram of a start surrounded by a contract seal in latin. She knew what it was and quickly replaced the patch gently over his eye.

"Miss Mcaphey, I am sorry but if you would like to know what the pentagram is, I am afraid I cannot tell you." Ciel replied, not demanding, but sincere, placing a hand over his eyepatch so she could not lift it again.

"I am sorry to say this, but I already know. That is your contract symbol, the one that binds a demon to your soul. I assume Sebastian is that demon. If I may ask, Why and how did you make this contract?" She looked at Ciel, worry in her eyes.

"It isn't a pleasant story, but I shall tell you, though I am curious as to how you know what this is." He placed his hand over the patch once more, heaved a sigh, and began, "I lived a happy life. I had a wonderful family, a dog, a butler, Tanaka, and I always smiled. It was the day of my 12th birthday, my mother promised to read me as many stories as I wanted right before bed, and my father had a gift for me. A Hope Diamond ring, passed down from his father to him and then to me." He fingered the blue and silver ring on his thumb, obviously too big for his other fingers. " My father tucked me in, kissed my head, said he loved me, and walked out of my room. I waited for my mother to come in, but she never came. I became worried. I walked outside of my room and smelled smoke. I ran down the hall way to my parents room, fire licked out from the door. I saw my parents black outlines burning away as they sit at the table in the center of the room. the world was silent, I didn't like it. I screamed '_Mother! Father!' _I ran away from them looking for Tanaka. i found my dog, badly beaten laying on the floor, dead. I continued running and finally found Tanaka, facing a door into the main hall. '_Master Ciel! I am so sorr-' _A shot fired and Tanaka fell on top of me, bleeding. A man walked up to me and my vision went black.

When I awoke, I was strapped to a cold metal table, people in masks surrounding me. I was then violated, mutilated, and abused. They gave me this scar with a hot brand like a cow." he lifted his shirt to show Mace, The brand was on his left ribcage, right under his heart. " Their final attack was stabbing me in the stomach, twisting the blade, and spreading my blood across my abdomen. That was when I summoned him. Sebastian appeared in the form of a crow. He asked, '_Shall you accept the contract, the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach. Will you accept your mortal fate, offer up your soul to me. I will be forever by your side, and, unlike humans, I will never lie to you, I will carry out every order. Do you have any regrets?' _I replied _' Do you think anyone not willing to sacrifice eternal life in order to take revenge would even consider calling a demon like you?' _He chuckled, '_I shall ask but once more, do you accept the contract and all that follows suit of it?' _I screamed at him now, '_Yes. now I order you demon, kill them all!' _The demon smirked, '_Yes, my lord.'"_

Mace sat, utterly shocked at how calmly the boy was able to tell such a horrific story. How could such a sweet boy have been able to go through such a terrifying time and still remain utterly sane.

"I am so sorry Ciel, I-"

"I don't need your pity. I named Sebastian after my deceased dog. that is the whole story."

_Pity._ Wasn't that the exact thing Mace herself hated most of this world. She sat next to Ciel, Pulled his eyepatch off of his face and looked straight into the purple orb.

" Now, it is time for me to tell you my story." Ciel looked to her hand, enclosed it in his, and looked back up, awaiting her voice to sound again. he thought her voice was soothing, comforting, like his mother's.

"I never much cared to go outside, I liked to be focused instead of carefree. I was hated in the States. My parents abandoned me when I was four years old, so I lived on my own, in the streets of Collinstown, a little bit further North than Plymouth rock, on the coast. I wandered the streets during the day, watching the pitiful eyes of people higher up than me, glaring at my unwashed face and shoeless feet. Even lowly merchants scowled as I walked by. I was skeleton thin, odorous, and my most beautiful feature was my always combed hair. Everyone knew who my parents were, they were demons. no one walked near me, or even recognized my existence. I have a pentagram as well, on my neck, on top of my jugular vein. It's a reminder from my parents that I was not wanted, for I was not a demon. They cast me away, hoping I would die, but I live on still. There were many times when I was almost arrested, I stole from the rich, their food, money, jewelry. I did not care for their material things, so I traded them for clothes and necessities. I was soon shipped off to the east end by my "grandparents". They gave me a shanty, music sheets, books to learn from, and enough rations to buy two small meals a day. I went back to my old habits. In the day I would read the books, practiced music on the violin for whenever my grandparents decided to visit, and stayed inside, for the light was too bright. Then, In the blackest part of the night, I would go around house to house stealing small things, things people would forget they had, make my way back to my house by day's break, and hide my findings. I was fond of piano, so every night in return for stealing their things I would give the compensation of piano music in their house while they dreamed, never too loud, so as to make them feel as if it were part of the dream. One night as I played in a shanty right next to mine, Your butler appeared. He offered me this job, and, in return, he would not take me to the police. I believe you know that part of my story."

When she turned back to Ciel, she noticed him looking at the piano, he turned to her and said bluntly, "That song you just played, that was the song you were playing when Sebastian found you, wasn't it?"

The question took her aback. She hadn't remembered until this moment that, yes, yes in fact it was that song. How did he know, he was so confident in this. Perhaps she had shown weakness, went soft, left part of her soul drift out of her mouth as she told her story.

"Yes. How did you know?" She was could the boy possible have known?

" I saw Sebastian looking around the corner watching you play, tears in his eyes. You had the same look on your face yet no tears, as if you were holding them back for some reason. I saw them there though, and so did Sebastian. We were all moved by your performance. I couldn't help but recognize the pain that you felt. Though our stories may be different, our pain is of the same burning sensation, our need for revenge at the same level, our understanding of each other perfectly in sync. We are different, yet the same."

Mace could feel the tears welling up in her eyes burning at the corners. She squeezed her eyes shut, gritted her teeth, and tried to forget her horrible past. Yet, Ciel turned her face towards his, looked into her eyes, piercing purple iris slightly shaking, his look told her that he understood. She smiled and got up from the couch at which they were sitting. she held out her hand to ciel and led him Upstairs to his room, leaving the eyepatch at rest on the couch.

She lay Ciel down on his bed, tucked him in and asked one question, "Would you like to hear a song?"

Ciel nodded and closed his eyes, finally resting. Mace pulled the bangs off of his face and stroked his hair.

'_Hush my sweet child, morning will come again, I lay you down in peace, I want you to rise again._

_For my sweet child, your sorrows will lift away, hush my dear child, know that you are safe._

_Hush my sweet child, No one will hurt you so, sleep my sweet child, in the softness you'll never know._

_Resting my child, he will not feel agony, sleeping my child, he will not remember me.'_

With the last few words, Ciel had gone to sleep. Through the crack in the door, he could see everything, Sebastian stood watching the mistress. How much he wanted to join her in that room, but he could not, for her sake and his. he walked away, butterflies flying through his chest. he shall let no one hurt the mistress or the young lord. After what they had been through, he could not let the filth of humans cover them, never let them hear any words against them, see mocking faces, never feel pity, ever again!

~ Hope you enjoyed. kinda had to cut this short because I am in sort of a rush *Rubs back of neck anxiously. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! more coming soon.


	5. Curious Servants and Clouded Eyes

Sooooo, thanks for the, like, 10 people who actually read all the way through chapter 4... so heres chapter 5... I will tryyyyy to make it longer and with less errors. I'm not rushed this time, so it should be better :)

~Chapter 5

Ciel had slept through lunch, but Sebastian's preparations were not wasted. He decided to serve the lunch he had made, Beef stew with dried cranberries and a french baguette, to the servants. Mace decided to join Finny, Bard, and Mey-rin, since she didn't have plans with Ciel. Most of their discussion related to Mace, and her past jobs. She had to lie, for she's never had a job before. She said she has worked for many master's before, stating each by name, for which she made up, and where in the country they lived. One question, asked by Bard, had come as no more than expected:

"Hey, I've meant to ask you this since we'd first seen you. Why do you have a tattoo on your neck of a star? And why on the vein? I'd think you'd bleed from a tattoo so near a major artery."

Mey-rin cut him off, " Baldroy! Never ask a woman about personal choices based on beauty, it is extremely rude and inappropriate!" Her nose had started to bleed.

"Oh no Mey-rin! It's all right. I don't mind telling" She smiled wide, all a part of the act, and began again, "I got this tattoo in America. I was raised in an orphanage until I moved to the East end. They put this mark on all the girls, so if ever one was lost, they would send an advertisement in the local paper, the girl would be returned shortly." With every person she met, they asked the same question. So, she had a ready reply to it if it ever popped up again.

"Well that makes sense." Finny replied, tilting his head slightly. His smile was so charming. Completely befitting a young boy.

"Now I have a question" Mace said, in a rush. She really needed an answer. "If the young lord's house was burnt down, why is it in such a magnificent state now? Who rebuilt it?"

Bard answered, "Well, the only one who would know is Tanaka, but we can't get him to speak in English words for more than twenty seconds. Being real Tanaka tires him out. But, the rumor is" Bard looks around, "Sebastian rebuilt it. They say you can't rebuild Rome in a day, but Sebastian did. He sent Ciel to spend the Day with Elizabeth, his fiancée, and when he returned that night, the mansion was rebuilt. Every crack in the pillars, every spiderweb, every torn seam in the couches and all the decor was exactly as it was when the estate burned down. Most men in their right minds wouldn't believe it, but for some reason I do. His butler is an able man."

"Bard, don't tell her such ill-minded stories. We all know Sebastian couldn't have built it up in a day, no matter if he is 'one _hell_ of a butler'", Mey-rin argued.

"Oh no. I believe it!" And she did. Mace had observed Sebastian for a day now and the picture of him rebuilding a house in a day, it seemed like any other ordinary task Sebastian would manage. She couldn't see any reason he wouldn't be able to.

"Hey, wait a second." Bard interrupted her thought process,"How did you know the estate was burnt down? It's not a common thing we servants, and especially not the master, like to bring up."

'_What?- Damnit! What do I say?'_ Mace thought to herself. She didn't have a ready answer. She hadn't expected them to ask such a question. Word-soup came flying out of her mouth.

"Well, you see, it's ah- It's a popular topic d-down at the pub my friend worked at. Such a tragedy." Lies. All lies. Especially the part about her friend. She never had a friend. She never wanted one. She went down to the pub to get drinks, then walk home drunk, unable to walk in a straight line. It's a wonder she was never run over and killed. The only truth in that phrase she spoke was the word _'tragedy'._

"Mace, our young master should awaken soon, would you like to be the first face he sees?" Sebastian was smiling down at Mace, standing motionless behind her chair. A wave of shock went down Mace's spine, But to Sebastian's... saddened disappointment, she didn't show any recognition of it. He spoke again, "In such a fragile state as he is, I believe seeing a friendly face as soon as he wakes would bring him some well deserved peace." he displayed a sad smile, no, an understanding smile, yet his eyes were clouded.

"I am truly humbled, Sebastian, that you would recommend that to me. It would be an honor." She stood and bowed to him, looking into his eyes, which were directed at her feet, as she straightened up again. A small, sad frown formed on her lips as she saw moisture welling in his eyes. She had to find out what was the matter.

"Will you accompany me Sebastian?" Sebastian looked up at her, a single tear falling on his cheek. He went to wipe it away, but faster than anybody could see, Mace had caught his hand and wiped it away herself. He looked into her eyes, smiled meekly and said to her, "It would be an honor."

As Sebastian stepped away to prepare some tea for Ciel, Earl Grey, Mace heard the servants speaking in hushed tones. "You see... so fast...demonic speed...loving...tear?...she caught...hand...so...sweet"

What the servants said made her smile, yet, she didn't know why. A warm feeling surrounded her body making her feel safe. She closed her eyes and savored the protective barrier around her. A hand fell on her shoulder and she opened her eyes.

"Come Mace, the master should be up soon."

She smiled at Sebastian, the servants, and walked out of the kitchen, finally feeling at home.

~Not gonna lie, I cried at the end of writing this chapter. More to come :) PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least ONE PERSON to tell me if I am doing a good job.


	6. Captured Bullet and Rivers of Tears

Heeeey... after crying for 20 minutes and listening to Yiruma, I decided to write yet another chapter. Friends, STOP RUSHING ME! Enjoy T^T

~Chapter 6

Ciel was in his bed, his room dark, sheets snaking around his body, sweat on his forehead, face twisted into a painful look of suffering and horror. Mace and Sebastian stood in the door frame, watching as the young master tossed around in bed, panting. Mace took a step forward but Sebastian pushed her back. The man walked up to Ciel's bed side and started to remove the sheets around his body.

Ciel's purple iris flashed open, within an instant Mace was in front of Sebastian holding the bullet the lord had shot, only centimeters from his face. Sebastian fell back in utter terror of Mace. She looked at him with surprise. Surprise of what she could do, and what she had done. She didn't know she could move so quickly. How did she know Ciel would fire at him, and why did she save Sebastian, when clearly he could have saved himself. Tears welled up in her eyes, for she feared Sebastian would send her away from the manor. She heard weeping, but it wasn't her own.

Behind her, Ciel was holding his head in his hands, pistol cast to the side of him. Mace sat down on the bed and opened her arms. Ciel flung himself into her warmth, crying into her shoulder.

"I can't believe... I am so sorry... I thought... I thought he was one of the men that took me away to that horrible cell, sold me to that cult..."

"Shh Shh, Hush my darling." Mace rubbed Ciel's back and pet his hair. How lovely the sight was. A mother holding her horror-struck child. Mace began to cry as well, While Sebastian watched on, captivated by this woman yet again.

"Ciel, it's alright. No one will hurt you, especially not Sebastian. He has been your faithful servant since that day you summoned him. He wont ever lie to you, Nor I. As long as we are here, nothing can harm you. I will give my soul to Lucifer if I ever let you get hurt. I won't let that happen, I promise. Shh, it was just a dream, just a dream. Lay back down."

Ciel obeyed, slowly releasing his arms from around Mace's neck, letting her guide him back down to the sheets. She brushed the bangs out his face and looked into his deep, blue and purple eyes. With a swift movement she had the pistol in her hands, and snapped it in two. No noise was made. In her hands lay the gun, deemed completely useless.

"Guns are dangerous in the dark. Besides, Your servants are bound to you, to protect you. We wont let there ever be a need for guns in this house." She kissed his forehead, pulled away, and started to stroke his hair again. In all of her life, she had never felt such a deep love, understanding, or trust for another human. She liked the feeling of being wanted, needed. She felt someone's presence behind her and looked up to see Sebastian there, smiling. She stood and allowed him to move towards the young master. Instead, he grasped her wrist and pulled her into a long-awaited hug. She let her head rest on his shoulder and she held on tightly. She was so scared that he would turn her in to the police, after seeing what she could do.

"Mace. Never in my time on this planet, ever, have I encountered a woman quite like yourself. I saw your mark and assumed you were in contract with a demon, yet, my read on you suggested you weren't human at all. Not fully demon either. In fact, from what I can see, your soul is completely immortal, insuperable, impenetrable. Now, after seeing what you just did, I know what you are, and I will not let you be captured by anyone. Police, Scotland Yard, or hell, even the Queen. You were misunderstood, mistreated, but not here. You have finally found your home."

Mace felt someone take her hand and hold it. Through tear filled eyes she saw Ciel, almost as if he were five years old, holding her hand to his face. She bent down, picked him up, and put him back down in the bed. She then got up, looked at Sebastian and Ciel, and walked out of the room, her hands held to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

The last glimpse of Mace that both saw was her breaking into a run down the corridor towards the back entrance and out to the garden, where they both knew it was pouring rain. Sebastian tensed up, but held back his urge to run after her.

"Go Sebastian"

The Man looked down at his master, sitting up in bed.

"Well? are you going to go find her and keep her safe like you told her or aren't you?"

"Sir, m-may I?"

"This is an order!"

Sebastian ripped down the corridor, stripping from his tail coat and white gloves in pursuit of the woman, not afraid to get soaked to the bones. He_ had_ to keep her warm, he had to keep her _safe._

__~Girl, Stop making yourself cryyyy T^T So sorry. Please review!


End file.
